Believe
by snap-me
Summary: first kiss harusnya sama pacar. tapi Suzaku udah 3 kali ciuman, dan itu bukan sama Lelouch. gimana reaksi Lelouch tahu pacarnya bukannya nyium dia malah nyium orang lain? check it out


_**Believe**_

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : © CLAMP

Warning : YAOI, banyak adegan kissu

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lelouch berlari memasuki kamarnya. Ia kesal, kesal sekali. Pada siapa? Tentu saja pada seseorang-berambut-coklat-bermata-hijau-sang-ksatria-nomor-satu-sekaligus-pacarnya itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzaku Kururugi? Kenapa ia sampai marah seperti itu? Yah, kita lihat saja flashbacknya~

**Lelouch's POV**

_**Flashback : ON**_

'Suzaku baka! Ke mana saja, sih? Dasar menyebalkan! Di saat-saat seperti ini malah menghilang!'

Padahal aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, masih belum ketemu juga. Ke mana, sih, bocah itu?

Aku berjalan mencari-cari Suzaku sejak setengah jam lalu, dan dia masih belum kutemukan. Aku sudah meneleponnya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Mau ku-sms, tapi karena ponselnya mati, mana mungkin dia bisa baca sms-ku? Kuso!

Shirley sudah mengsmsku beberapa kali. Dia bilang seharusnya acara utamanya dimulai sekarang. Tapi gara-gara pemeran utamanya, si baka itu, menghilang, malah harus tertunda. Baka baka baka!

Aku berbelok di tikungan sebelah perpustakaan, dan melihat beberapa cewek sedang bergosip. Langsung kuhampiri mereka. "Hai!" sapaku.

"Oh, Lelouch," kata seorang cewek berambut merah muda. Tidak satupun dari mereka aku tahu namanya. Well, bertemu saja dengan mereka baru pertama kali ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, yeah. Apa kalian melihat Kururugi?" tanyaku langsung.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut hitam panjang dijalin dua, dan membawa sebuah laptop di pangkuannya, entah kenapa tertawa cekikikan. Dan ternyata, cewek berambut coklat pendek di sebelahnya juga ikut tertawa terkekeh pelan, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku.

"Oh, maksudmu Suzaku?" kata cewek berambut merah muda tadi. Rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Euphie.

"Er, yeah. Memangnya ada berapa Kururugi di sekolah ini?"

"Yeah, kami melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia berjalan berdua bersama Putri Euphemia," katanya tenang.

"Eh? Euphie?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Cewek tadi mengangguk. "Um, ok. Thanks, ya, er...."

"Karen,"

"Oh, ya. Thanks Karen, dan teman-teman," lalu aku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sial! Lagi-lagi! Bersama Euphie! Suzaku pergi bersama dia! Meskipun Suzaku sudah meyakinkanku kalau dia dan Euphie hanya sebatas putri-dan-ksatria, tetap saja aku merasa aneh. Oh, please! Mereka berduaan! Berduaan! Aku dan Suzaku saja jarang berduaan!

Tentu saja! Meskipun kami sekelas, tetap saja tidak berduaan. Dan kalau di ruang dewan sekolah, masih ada Shirley dan Rival. Kalau bertemu di rumah pun ada Nunnaly 'kan? Uh! Kalau begini, seharusnya aku saja yang mengangkat Suzaku menjadi ksatriaku!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kakiku mengajakku berlari menuju gudang.

'Ah, gudang. Tempat yang tidak mungkin didatangi mereka' Tapi mungkin aku bisa bertemu seseorang di sana dan bertanya kalau-kalau dia bertemu Suzaku.

Aku berjalan mendekati gudang itu dan memutar handle pintu. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam, dan kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang kulihat!

Suzaku. Sedang. Berciuman. Dengan. Rolo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"SUZAKU KURURUGI! KUPERINTAHKAN KAU KELUAR DARI GUDANG INI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakku lantang, dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Suzaku buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya, dan dengan refleks berkata, "Yes, My Lord,"

Kepalaku panas! Untungnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menangis. Yang ada, aku ingin orang di depanku –yang berambut coklat dan bermata hijau- itu yang menangis. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin sekali menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Suzaku tampak bingung, dan kaget. Wajahnya dan Rolo pucat saat melihat wajahku yang menatap mereka dingin.

"Lulu, kau harus dengar penjelasanku! Aku..aku...aku dan Rolo...kami...." katanya berusaha menjelaskan.

Kesal, aku memotong ucapannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan lancar, Mayor Kururugi. Masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan, jadi cepat pergi dari gudang ini dan lanjutkan tugasmu!"

Suzaku tampak kaget mendengar suaraku yang dingin. Mungkin seharusnya suaraku agak tinggi karena efek 'marah' tapi yang terdengar hanya suara monoton yang biasanya kuperdengarkan saat berbicara dengan dewan-dewan kerajaan.

Sepertinya dia merasa tidak punya pilihan, jadi dia berjalan melewatiku ke luar gudang. Aku baru saja akan pergi juga, tapi sebuah suara menahanku.

"Lelouch, kau salah paham," kata Euphie.

Aku berbalik dan memandang Euphie. Dia ada di pojokan, berjalan mendekatiku. Bajunya kotor di beberapa tempat oleh debu. Sepertinya ia baru jatuh ke atas debu atau apa.

"Suzaku tidak bersalah, Niisan," kata Rolo.

"Jadi, kau yang agresif?" kataku dingin. Rolo tampak terkejut, begitu juga Euphie. Aku sendiri sebenarnya terkejut dengan apa yang kuucapkan.

"Oniisan! Aku tidak mungkin begitu! Aku tahu dia pacarmu!" kata Rolo. Ia berusaha meyakinkanku, meskipun aku tahu suaranya bergetar. "Ini semua hanya salah paham!"

Aku mendengus dan berbalik. "Kalau begitu, biarkan dia saja yang menjelaskan," Dan aku berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

_**Flashback : off**_

Aku pantas marah atau tidak? Pantas kan? Tentu saja! Aku saja, yang jadi pacarnya belum pernah ber-, errr, yah, kau tahu maksudku, lah. Oke! Selama 4 bulan kami pacaran, kami memang sama sekali belum pernah berciuman. Oh, please. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Kami sudah jarang bertemu, maksudku, kalaupun bertemu, kami tidak mungkin berduaan. Pekerjaannya sebagai ksatria Euphie sudah cukup menyibukkannya, ditambah tugasku yang banyak sebagai pangeran, belum lagi mengurusi masalah di dewan sekolah, waktu kami benar-benar tersita banyak.

Dan sekarang, maksudku tadi, aku sedang memergokinya berciuman dengan adik laki-lakiku? Well, apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah untuk Suzaku.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Suzaku's POV**_

Payah!

Lelouch memergokiku sedang berciuman dengan Rolo. Oh, Kami-sama. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih 8 tahun, jadi aku tahu bagaimana 'gayanya' kalau sudah marah.

Ngambek.

Dia pasti tidak akan mau berbicara padaku, sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa kutentukan. Minta tolong Nunnaly juga percuma, karena kalau sudah marah seperti ini, Lelouch tidak akan peduli siapa lawan bicaranya.

Ah, sial! Kenapa juga aku harus terpeleset? Kenapa juga ciuman pertamaku malah tidak sengaja terambil oleh Rolo? Hah~ habislah riwayatku. Aku hanya berdoa semoga dia tidak minta putus.

Tunggu!

Putus?

Wa!!!! Ini masalah besar! Masalah besar! Kalau Lelouch sampai memutuskanku.........ugh! Sial!!!! Kuso! Dam*!! Menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku harus menyelesaikan ini, meski harus meminta bantuan.

Tapi pada siapa? Hm, yang mengerti soal cinta.... ya, hanya dia. Pasti berhasil! Aku harus segera ke...

"Suzaku!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Shirley sedang mendekat.

Bingo! Aku tidak perlu mencarinya. Oh, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang memihakku. Mungkin.

"Bagian tepung ini, aku sudah mengukurnya. Kau tinggal memasukkannya saja ke adonan. Kau sudah hafal caranya, 'kan?"

"Ah, ya. Em, Shirley?"

"Ya?" ia berbalik. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi mengecek bahan-bahan pembuatan pizza raksasa kali ini.

"Well, kau tahu? Aku dan Lelouch..er...kami...se..."

"Aku tahu. Kau dan Lelouch pacaran, 'kan? Sudah 4 bulan, 'kan?" potongnya.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! "Shirley, sebenarnya kami.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, sepertinya Lelouch senang bersamamu. Kurasa melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku,"

Aku terpana. Ternyata perasaan Shirley begitu dalam. Sedangkan aku? Baru 4 bulan pacaran saja sudah membuat Lelouch kecewa. Aku harus meluruskan semuanya.

"Shirley," panggilku.

Dia menatapku lembut, sambil tersenyum riang.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Lelouch. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya," kataku. Itu tulus. Sungguh.

Kulihat senyum di wajah Shirley makin lebar, meski matanya terlihat sedih. "Ya sudah," dan dia pergi.

'Tapi mungkin sebelum aku meluruskan masalaj ini, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku membuat pizza 'raksasa' dulu. Hmm, ah, angkat tepungnya dulu, deh.'

Aku mengangkat sekarung tepung ke dekat pintu keluar agar mudah mengambilnya nanti. Kemudian aku mulai memindahkan karung-karung tepung itu satu persatu, sampai....

"Wuaa.....!!" teriakku. Ada sesuatu yang tak sengaja kuinjak, dan membuatku sukses jatuh mencium lantai! 'Bagus! Ciuman kedua bukannya dengan Lelouch malah dengan lantai!' umpatku.

Karung tepung yang kubawa sobek di bagian bawahnya, membuat tepung berhamburan ke mana-mana, membuat lantai menjadi licin. Aku berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju kumpulan karung yang belum kupindahkan. Bajuku jadi penuh tepung, deh.

Saat sedang mengangkat karung itu, tiba-tiba Shirley masuk lagi. Ia terlihat buru-buru, jadi dia agak berlari.

"Shirley! Awas! Lantainya...!"

"Suzaku, Lelouch m..wuaaa..!!" terlambat! Dia sudah menginjak tepungnya dan terpeleset. Aku melepas karung di tanganku dan refleks menahannya jatuh.

BRRUKK!!

'Aw' teriakku dalam hati. Eh? Dalam hati? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara? Eh?

Kedua mataku membulat, kaget setengah mati.

Tanpa sengaja (lagi) aku berciuman dengan orang lain! Kali ini dengan posisi yang berbahaya pula!

Kriet...

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang paling tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Shirley, kubilang ja...." kata-kata Lelouch terhenti di udara. Kami bertiga membeku.

1 detik

2 detik

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Kerjakan dulu tugas kalian, baru bermesra-mesraan!" Kali ini reaksi Lelouch lebih cepat 3 detik.

Shirley, yang tanpa sengaja menindihku, buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Lelouch. "Lelouch! Kau tahu? Ini salah paham! Aku dan Suzaku tidak ...."

"Terserah! Aku ingin kalian segera menyelesaikan tugas kalian," kata Lelouch. Dan ia pergi begitu saja.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Aku mengenal Lelouch sejak usianya delapan tahun. Aku tahu semua kebiasaannya. Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana tendangannya, pukulannya, juga teh buatannya, ataupun kue coklat buatannya saat ulang tahun Nunnaly. Tapi aku belum pernah merasakan tatapan dinginnya, ataupun nada suara dinginnya yang seharusnya hanya ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan dewan kerajaan. Nada dingin angkuh yang penuh kearogansian. [1]

Dadaku rasanya sesak. Rasanya aneh saat Lelouch berbicara sedingin itu padaku.

"Suzaku? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan bantu menjelaskan pada Lelouch kalau..."

Aku memotong ucapan Shirley. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendirian,"

Shirley tampak ingin membantah, tapi aku memotongnya, "Tidak apa, Shirley. Kami memang harus berbicara satu sama lain,"

Shirley sepertinya mengalah dan membiarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang melanjutkan memindahkan karung-karung itu.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Normal POV**_

Acara festival sekolah berjalan lancar. Terlepas dari sedikit keterlambatan dalam pembuatan pizza raksasa, yang untungnya kali ini berhasil, semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Semua pihak yang menyelenggarakan acara merasa benar-benar lelah. Tanpa terkecuali Lelouch. Selain beban sebagai wakil ketua dewan sekolah, masih ada beban 'mental' yang harus ditangguhkannya selama festival berlangsung. Dan meskipun menjadi berubah drastis, da tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setiap orang yang berbicara dengannya hari ini sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi dewan kerajaan selama semenit jika berbicara dengan Lelouch. Karena setia kali diajak bicara, sosok Lelouch yang seperti itulah yang menyambut mereka. Sosok yang dingin, berbicara tanpa perasaan dan yang paling parah, suka memerintah.

Bahkan saat pulang ke rumah pun sikapnya masih sama. Kesal. Pada Nunnaly pun, meski ia berusaha bertindak sebiasa mungkin, tetap saja ada nada sinis dalam bicaranya.

"Oniisama, apa ada masalah dengan festivalnya?" tanya Nunnaly.

Lelouch mengangkat kepalanya dan cepat-cepat menelan tehnya. "Tidak," ucapnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu, ada masalah dengan Suzaku-niisan?" tepat, menusuk tajam, setajam silet.

Brushhh!!!!

Lelouch menyemburkan teh yang baru saja ia teguk. "Oniisama! Kau tak apa?"

Sambil terbatuk, Lelouch berusaha menjawab. "Um, uhuk uhuk, yeah, aku tak uhuk..uhuk..apa-apa. Tehnya sedikit panas," elaknya.

Nunnaly memandang kakaknya penuh curiga. "Jadi benar ada masalah dengan Suzaku-niisan?"

Lelouch terdiam.

"Ah, aku mau istirahat. Aku lelah," Lelouch berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia hampir keluar dari ruang santai ketika Nunnaly berkata, "Kalian berdua adalah oniisan-ku. Aku sangat senang saat tahu kalian pacaran, karena Oniisama benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat bersama Suzaku-niisan. Tapi kalau kalian berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, aku merasa bingung siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi kakak di sini,"

Lelouch terdiam sebentar. Ia hampir membalikkan badannya untuk bercerita pada Nunnaly, tepat saat Suzaku datang.

"Lelouch!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lelouch berlari memasuki kamarnya. Ia kesal, kesal sekali. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa 'meminta maaf' padanya tidak akan mudah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Suzaku datang, langsung meminta maaf.

'Well, ini tidak akan mudah untukmu, Suzaku'

Suzaku masuk ke dalam kamar Lelouch dan menutup pintu. Setidaknya kamar itu cukup pribadi untuk pembicaraan pribadi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Mayor Kururugi?" tanya Lelouch dingin. Ia duduk di belakang meja, membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, _Sir_. Saya rasa kita mengalami suatu kesalahpahaman," Lelouch menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuatnya terkesan angkuh. _Berkuasa_.

"Jadi?"

Suzaku terdiam sebentar. Lelouch juga diam. Mereka sama-sama diam. Bahkan author pun diam.

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu yang dingin,"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak suka kau berciuman dengan orang lain!" suara Lelouch naik satu oktaf.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan!" suara Suzaku naik dua oktaf [2]

"Kecelakaan tidak terjadi dua kali!"

"Kau salah paham! Dan lagi, kau tidak melihat semua kejadiannya dari awal! Dan, bukan dua kali, tapi tiga kali," Lelouch tertegun. Baru saja ia ingin memberikan sebuah balasan yang ampuh, dan tiba-tiba amarahnya memuncak, _lagi_.

"Oh, begitu? Setelah Rolo dan Shirley, siapa lagi? Rival? Schneizel? Euphie?" kata Lelouch sinis.

Suasana seketika hening. Suzaku bingung antara harus menjawab atau mengganggap itu hanya angin lalu. "Er, itu, sebenarnya, yah, kau tahu, ak..." katanya terpotong.

"Jawab!" suara Lelouch kembali naik satu oktaf.

"Lantai," kata Suzaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Lelouch sweatdrop. "Huh?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sedang memindahkan karung tepung dan tiba-tiba aku jatuh. Jadi, yah, aku jatuh dengan posisi tidak enak. Kau tahu? Sama halnya dengan kejadian dengan Rolo dan Shirley,"

Lelouch menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Kau berpikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?"

Suzaku ikut menghela nafas. "Lelouch, ayolah. Pacarku itu kau dan satu-satunya orang yang akan kucium ya kau!"

"Kenyataannya tidak begitu," kata Lelouch enteng. Suzaku baru akan menjawab, tapi Lelouch memotongna, "Aku kenal kau sejak kita 8 tahun, jadi aku tahu kalau kau berbohong, matamu akan tampak memilukan,"

Giliran Suzaku yang tertegun. "Aku tahu mataku tidak memilukan karena aku tidak sedang berbohong,"

Lelouch memandang mata Suzaku, dan mendapat sorotan mata menantang dari orang di hadapannya itu.

"Lelouch, kau cemburu,"

"Huh?" Lelouch merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya, kau cemburu,"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kau cemburu!"

"Tidak!"

"YA!"

"TIDAK!"

"YA!"

"OK! Fine! Terserah apa katamu!" kata Lelouch. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Aku aka..." Baru saja Lelouch akan membuat semua ini semakin rumit bagi Suzaku, semuanya terlambat!

Suzaku adalah seorang tentara, dan dia memiliki tubuh yang sudah terlatih, baik untuk menyerang ataupun bertahan. Dan satu-satunya kelemahan Lelouch yang paling mendasar adalah berlari. Suzaku dengan mudah menangkap tubuh pacarnya itu dalam sebuah pelukan, dan memenangkan tiket emas!

Bibir Lelouch [3]

Mata Lelouch membulat kaget.

"Mmph ... mm. Mmm...mmmph..uh," meronta pun tidak ada gunanya. Tenaga Suzaku jauh lebih besar dibanding Lelouch.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik yang menyiksa (??), Suzaku melepaskan ciumannya. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri, dan terutama Lelouch, waktu untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kau gila!"

"Nggak. Toh aku mencium orang yang benar sekarang," Suzaku menggenggam tangan Lelouch, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Maaf. Aku janji, aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa atau menyakitimu,"

"Sepertinya matamu tidak memilukan,"

"Tentu saja! Karena kau ada di urutan pertama orang yang paling penting bagiku,"

"Euphie?"

"Kau dan dia berbeda. Bagiku, kau beribu-ribu kali lebih penting dibandingkan misi apapun," [4]

Sebelum Lelouch sempat protes lagi, Suzaku sudah mengunci bibirnya lagi, membekapnya untuk detik-detik tanpa udara.

~^FIN^~

[1] Maksudnya, Lelouch biasanya selalu ngomong haus en lembut sama Suza –ya eyalah, secara pacaran- dan biasanya jadi judes en sinis kalo ngomong sama dewan kerajaan. Getho lho~

[2] Ada gituu?

[3] Author juga mau~~~~ *hentai mode: ON* *ditembak Suza*

[4] Gombalnya Suzaku~~ hehe~ OOC tuh~

**OMAKE :**

Shirley : Eh, Rolo, kau kenapa?

Rolo : Aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Lelouch-niisan

Shirley : Memangnya kenapa?

Rolo : Tadi aku tanpa sengaja mencium Suzaku-niisan. Tapi itu Cuma kecelakaan! Dan Lelouch-niisan memergoki kami

Shirley : Ah, tadi juga aku tanpa sengaja mencium Suzaku gara-gara kepeleset tepung

Rolo : Kepergok Lelouch-niisan gak?

Shirley : *ngangguk* trus, gara2 apa kamu sama Suza mpe kissu gitu?

Rolo : *nyuri pandang ke author* jangan tanya

Shirley : Kenapa?

Rolo : author bilang lagi nggak punya ide buat jelasin

Lelouch : *tiba-tiba muncul* apa?! Dasar author edan! *ngaktifin geass* kuperintahkan kau untuk mati!

Author : nggak bisa, week! :P Lo gak tau nama asli gue!

Raito Yagami : Woy! Dia ntu pake geass, bukan detnot!

L : Raito-kun, naik 15 persen

Raito : No!!!

Rolo : *kabur*

Suzaku : Oi, author! Ngapain juga gue dibikin cipokan sama orang selain Lulu?! Dasar author bejad

Author : suka-suka gue, dong! Namanya juga penpik! Daripada di anime, lu kagak kebagian nyium sape-sape kan? :P

Suzaku : Teme lo!

Naruto : Hah? Kok ada Temenya? Emangnya ini crossrover sama Naruto?

Sasuke : Ngapain manggil-manggil gue? *ngaktifin sharingan*

Author : pas banget! Ayo, adu kuat sharingan sama geass!

Naruto : caranya?

Author : adu panco!

Reader : *sweatdrop*

Lelouch : *mandang mata readers intens* Lelouch vi Britannia command you to leave a review!!!

Semua : *sujud* Inget review, minna-san~


End file.
